


For What You Took From Me

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anakin is obsessed with everything about Obi-Wan, Cyberpunk maybe, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, No Aliens, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, References to Knotting, Soul Bond, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vampire Anakin Skywalker, Werewolf Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 对安纳金来说，欧比旺的家族夺走了属于他的一切。现在他要复仇，要夺回曾经的失去，欧比旺就必须属于他。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上次写过一次吸血鬼，清水，没爽，所以我这次再写一个。为了狗血，为了玛丽苏，为了地沟，为了开车。设定可能有点奇怪，二设有点多，没有什么别的要求，就希望大家不要嫌我坑多吧！

安纳金天行者没命地逃窜。

脚步跌跌撞撞，小腿上的裤子被锋利的石头和枝丫划破了也未停下。丛林里到处是血腥气，以及在他周围穷追不舍的，令他作呕恐惧的野兽气息——狼，很多狼，它们的嘶吼划破夜空，属于掠食者的狂暴眼神迎着月辉盈盈发亮。

安纳金心惊胆战，脚下这时突然又被什么东西绊倒，使他跌了一跤。捂着摔破的额头呻吟着从落叶土堆里爬起的时候才看清绊倒他的原来是具尸体，他的族人。趴在地上正以一种怪异的姿势惊恐地睁圆了涣散的双眸，脖子几乎整个扭到了背后，大张的嘴巴里还插着令他丧命的特制弩箭，干脆利落贯穿咽喉。

安纳金没机会哀悼，他用力撑起虚软的膝盖，继续惨白着脸在树林里奔跑，既不知道跑了多远，也不知道自己还能往哪逃。他确信所有的人，包括他母亲也在这场狩猎中被残忍杀害了。那群狼说他们是西斯，全部该杀，活口一个也不能留。他们趁着满月发动攻袭，装备精良来势汹汹。安纳金的族人完全没有防备，惨叫和火光霎时四起。安纳金甚至还没弄清楚发生了什么，就在半梦半醒间突然被母亲从床上抱起塞进地毯遮蔽下的一处密道。几乎是刚把他藏好，两个青面獠牙的凶兽就撞破了帐篷闯入。安纳金只能牢牢捂紧嘴巴，缩着手脚流着眼泪从狭窄的缝隙亲眼目睹了母亲的死亡。死之前她似乎仍试图保护他，她用尽了最后一丝力气翻过快烧焦的身躯趴到地毯上，没让那些狼发现她的秘密，逐渐冰冷的唇边洋溢起一抹古怪满足的笑。

但是安纳金现在穷途末路。他年纪尚小，还是个人类模样不足九岁的孩子。恐惧给了他逃生的勇气，可无论是敏捷、速度、自愈、或者肌肉体能都比不上成年吸血鬼。丛林里已听不见任何叫声，只剩下他狼狈的脚步、喘息和癫狂的心跳。安纳金渐渐力不从心，感到了绝望——他眼前一晃脚下踉跄又险些栽倒，强发力的膝盖支持不住狠狠撞到几块碎石里，使他顿时疼出了泪花，咬紧牙齿浑身打颤再也克制不住嘴里发出的低声哭泣。他仇恨，仇恨今天晚上发生的一切，仇恨那些刽子手，那些杀害他母亲不分青红皂白的凶狠狼人——

这时他忽然听见一声脆响，使他惊慌间抬起一张被污泥和泪水混淆的脸蛋，警惕地盯着一头从黑漆漆的密林里现身的狼。

安纳金全身都僵硬了，他不知道该怎么办，不知道自己如果真的动手有没有胜算。这头狼虽然看上去体型不大，气味干净，毛色特别，似乎跟他一样尚未成年。但安纳金孤身一人又疲惫不堪，假如对方有帮手……

安纳金微微弓下腰身指甲嵌进泥土，做出进攻的姿势。那头狼却走到距离他几步远的位置停下了。它看了眼周围，月光下仿佛透明的绿眸几乎和他一样烦恼。

“安静，”然后它说，年轻的嗓音透着警告，“我不想伤害你。继续往东走，那有一艘船，如果你能及时赶到就没人追得上。”

安纳金没有做声，狼说的话让他很惊讶，脑海里不停思索这是不是个圈套？那头浑身泛红的狼却好像等不及了，它不耐烦地又靠近几步，抬起后腿直接撒了泡尿——

安纳金惊怒交加，他挪开腿，但鞋子还是不免沾到一点儿。狼看上去对他的避让非常恼火。

“不要躲——”它低吼着嘶声说，向前一扑用整个身体压制，伸出鲜红的舌头在安纳金脸上胡乱舔舐。安纳金立刻扭动着挣扎，两手挥打，仓皇间抓住什么用力一扯，使狼痛得唉叫一声，前爪却猛然发力死死按牢他的肩膀。

它呼着粗气，尖牙威胁地露了出来，从上方暴怒地看着他。

“你这个不识好歹的小蝙蝠！我只是想帮你遮遮气味，你身上吸血鬼的味道太重了！”

“谁要你帮了！你杀了我母亲！杀了拉尔斯叔叔！杀了我认识的每一个人——”

安纳金歇斯底里发出尖叫，泪水终于情不自禁夺眶而出。

“我没有！那些不是……都不是我做的，”狼似乎畏缩了一瞬，但它很快反驳，“谁让你们招惹西斯！西斯那么邪恶，不会给你们带来好下场的。”

“西斯？什么西斯！我根本不知道西斯是什么！”安纳金哭着喊。他委屈地颤着喉咙攥紧了拳头，隐约感觉手心里握着的是颗珠子。压在他身上的狼戴着的红玉珠如今就只剩下一颗，那原本紧贴着它颈侧的鬃毛，成双成对地穿在一条手指来宽的发辫尾端。

“你不知道什么是西斯……”狼看上去半信半疑，它还想说点什么，但这时丛林里又传来一阵窸窣。狼只能用眼神警告他保持安静，松开钳制背过了身扫着尾巴盖住他整张脸。

“欧比旺，你发现什么了吗？”另一头狼走了出来，安纳金在屏吸之前瞥见它浑身是血，毛发只是普通的棕色，“我刚才好像听见你在跟人说话？”

“这儿只有死人，我看你是幻听了。”被叫做欧比旺的狼冷淡地说。新来的闯入者立即把注意力转移到地上的死尸，绕着他们兜了两圈。

“你杀的？”它的语气听上去完全不信服，“ **你** ？”

“我来的时候他就已经快断气了，我顺便帮他彻底解脱，”欧比旺竖起耳朵龇牙警告，“不要质疑我，布鲁克。”

布鲁克迟疑片刻，有一瞬间它看上去很想冲上来撞开欧比旺检查尸体，但不知为何又忍住了。

“既然解决了就快点跟上！长老们都在到处找你！”它收起怀疑和妒火厌恶地说，往林子深处走了。

欧比旺盯着它离去，然后松了口气。

“欧比旺？”不远处布鲁克仍在催促。于是欧比旺最后回头看了一眼，头颅往东一偏无声地向男孩暗示逃亡的正确方向。金红的身影随即灵敏一跳，很快消失在了灌木丛后。

安纳金在它走后慢慢从地上爬了起来，他摊开掌心目不转睛地打量那颗珠子，怀疑日后如果他们还有机会相见，自己还能不能认出这头狼，认出欧比旺。

几十年后，19BBY，科洛桑——

一位全身黑衣的年轻男子坐在酒吧二楼角落一处隐秘的包厢，手中握着杯子，有些无聊地隔着雕花镂窗往下眺望。底下人头攒动，不停变换的彩色光线在一对对恣意扭动的少男少女脸上放纵。他监视的目标亦是如此。模样出挑的黑发男人紧搂着怀里的女孩亲吻她的侧颈。年轻男子的右手边放着把银剑，脚旁挨着沙发还竖立了一柄看不出材质的黑漆漆重剑。这时他点开腕上的手表再瞟一眼，表情已相当不耐烦。

“他们迟到了。”他冷冷地说，冲对面的人。

“再等一会儿，”对面的男人戴着宽大的兜帽隐藏在黑暗里，“兴许他们遇上了什么麻烦。那些狼人学艺不精，不过是群娃娃，我的徒弟就能解决大半。”

“我怎么记得她有好几次都落荒而逃呢？”青年冷冷一笑，语气充满了不屑，“听说是在一个使鞭子的狼人手里吃了败仗。那只小狼还不到她一半年纪。让我想想……用他们的算法也就刚过25岁？”

“别那么自负，天行者，”兜帽下的人出言警告，由于不悦把身子略微前倾，露出半个蓄着灰白胡子的尖瘦下巴，“那个用鞭的小子十分狡猾，即使年纪尚轻，可是跟你一样一直被当做继承人培养，你不要小瞧他。你初出茅庐，若是不知天高地厚捅出什么娄子，主人可是会非常生气的。”

天行者——安纳金冷哼一声，嘴角一抿不再多言，他终于瞧见酒吧的后门走进几位恭候多时的身影。

绝地，身着斗篷，刻意遮掩的面孔隔着帽子交头接耳。那实在不怎么高明，舞池里的黑发男人很快就察觉到了不寻常的骚动。他闻到气味，猛地拉上怀中的女孩开始往外挤。

几乎是同时，绝地里也有个人行动起来。他看上去个头不算高，身量在狼人族群里甚至称得上矮小，步伐却稳健轻盈，一面走一面从腰间系着的腰带取下了武器。然后当他挥舞起右臂，帽子略微倾斜，一条泛着金光的软鞭霎时从他手中穿射人群准确地勒紧了吸血鬼的脖子。安纳金站了起来。

“怎么？”坐在他对面的男人很是奇怪。他察觉到天行者突然高涨的情绪，这极度罕见，更不要提那种情绪几乎可以说是亢奋。

“真想不到……”安纳金望着舞池喃喃自语，嘴角向上一勾，露出了一个让任何熟悉他的人都会不自觉惧怕的邪恶笑容，“杜库伯爵，看来还得麻烦你帮我捎个口信。计划改变，今晚我不回去了。”

“你想做什么？”杜库也紧张地从座位里站起，他看着对面的青年泰然自若地将银剑悬到腰间，披上麂皮斗篷，随手一提拿起了那把重剑，“天行者！我劝你不要惹是生非，一切务必按原计划执行！否则的话——”

可惜他的威胁还没说完，安纳金就翻过栏杆跳了出去，杜库只能吹胡子瞪眼——向来不听他管教的青年往前跃出直直下坠，两手握紧重剑对准了目标。

一声巨响，地板被砸出了坑，那个本来喘不过气仍在剧烈挣扎的黑发男人连叫都没叫出来，从头颅到双脚整整齐齐被砍成两瓣，数不清的尖叫霎时回响在混乱的酒吧里。安纳金微一使力将剑拔出扛到肩上望向那个收回软鞭的狼人。

欧比旺——

他绝不会认错，金红的头发散在肩头，一条发辫垂至胸前，翠色的眼眸震惊地看向他，看着他满脸血污却毫不在意，仍旧死死紧盯自己的眼神。然后欧比旺的表情微一松动又增添了别样的情绪。他垂下眼帘，脸色一红，将目光落在了安纳金因为起身从衣襟里滑出的项链上。

那条项链串着颗珠子，一颗他无比眼熟，模样同束在他发辫间的点缀毫无二致的红玉珠。

这时安纳金笑了起来。

“欧比旺，别来无恙。”


	2. Chapter 2

“他就是新来的吗，那个吸血鬼？”

“是他！听说他杀害自己的族人从不手软，太恶心了，吸血鬼猎杀吸血鬼，这简直毫无荣耀可言。”

“嘘，小点声！依我看他的行为或许令人不齿，可是那张脸……啧啧，怪不得尤达大师常告诫我们要提防吸血鬼，千万不要被他们的外表和花言巧语所迷惑，吸血鬼全长他那样吗？”

“也不全部都是啦，我见过几个，可比他差远了。不知道尤达大师这次为了什么破例同意他加入，难道就是因为漂亮脸蛋？”

“喂喂，我看你们一个个是鬼迷心窍了！别忘了古书记载吸血鬼最初是跟恶魔交易才换来永生和高人一等的容貌，什么漂亮脸蛋，那不过是虚幻的假象。听听你们刚才说的话，还像个狼人吗？真不知羞耻！”

“好，我们不知羞耻，就你知道，那你别老盯着他偷看啊！”

几个绝地学徒在圣殿入口前旁若无人叽叽喳喳地笑骂——

主人公就站在距离她们不远的地方，背靠石柱，两手环胸闭目养神装聋作哑。

太吵了，一个女人就顶十只麻雀，一群女人简直闹得安纳金不得安宁。他叹口气，抬起食指揉揉太阳穴，将兜帽拉得更低瞥了眼手表，决定再回忆一遍昨天晚上的重逢打发时间。

昨晚两人意外相逢，欧比旺自然也认出了他，通过那颗红玉珠，再加上一点气味的帮助——像狗一样，狼人的鼻子都灵敏得很。欧比旺猛然记起这个当年被他救下，狠狠挠了他一爪子的小蝙蝠。但欧比旺疑惑的是安纳金为什么会出现在绝地执行公务抓捕罪犯的办案现场，仿佛等候多时，时机掐得那样准确，还用相当残暴的手法当场将人犯了结——那完全不符合绝地教义。安纳金在心中冷笑。绝地一向推崇善待俘虏，只要吸血鬼肯投降，肯改过自新，为他们所用，科洛桑就允许提供法律保护，视危险等级将人犯转移至相关特别机构或劳改局，在奴役的同时承诺长期提供动物和人造血液。

这就是吸血鬼数量日益减少、并且大部分都转移至地下秘密活动的原因。在一个人类永远占优势的世界，狼人满月变身的杀戮欲或许还可以通过训练和监管得到控制。他们逐渐赢取人类信任，获得接纳，绝地组织也日益庞大，可笑地充当起了人类保护神的角色。

吸血鬼则完全处于恶的一面。进食的冲动难以根除，吸血从来都不只是为了杀戮、而是果腹，动物的血也远远比不上人类的血。鲜活的、富含情感的、奔流在柔软的肌肤之下，因为面临死亡而惧怕绝望、沸腾升温最终又缓慢趋于冰冷的猎物尝起来才最美味。

那大概就是与恶魔交易必须付出的代价了。 _吸血鬼为人已死，为血重生_ 。

不过欧比旺的确提前收到了有关吸血鬼要加入绝地的消息。当他猜出那个人就是安纳金，他立刻喝止了其他绝地围攻袭击的举动。

然后他们封锁现场，清理残局，捂着鼻子从两瓣陷在坑地里的血淋淋肉泥寻找罪证。

安纳金站到一旁，自觉离那群嫌恶忌惮的目光远远的，不露痕迹地往二楼看了一眼。杜库意料之中早溜了个没影，他本来就只是奉命看着安纳金，在安纳金正式加入绝地以前暗中窥伺这次行动，好了解一下这群狼崽子最近有无长进，临走前如果心情好的话兴许再给安纳金留下些有用的情报——结果这下可好，安纳金完全不按套路出牌，杜库一怒之下回去必定添油加醋，把他的鲁莽行为描述得更加不可饶恕。

这时欧比旺朝安纳金走了过来，摘掉了兜帽拿着清洗药水和不知从哪借来的干净手帕，站到他跟前几经努力遏制住了皱鼻子的冲动。安纳金这才觉察自己本来的气味几乎全被掩盖了，现在散发着的是属于另一个短命鬼的血腥气。那确实不怎么好闻，感觉像不值钱的废物，或泯然众人走投无路的亡命之徒。

安纳金接过药水。

“你不帮我舔了吗？”

他随口调侃一句，完全是天性使然。抬高手任由冰凉的液体顺着头顶往下倾倒，在冲刷过睫毛的间隙瞥见惊讶从欧比旺脸上一闪而过。但欧比旺随即皱紧了眉心，双臂抱起表情严肃，那模样简直是杜库翻版，全身上下连每一个汗毛孔似乎都在向他控诉对这种油腔滑调的不赞成。

糟糕——安纳金暗暗吃惊，欧比旺才25，就已经被绝地那些又臭又长的烂教条折磨成了呆板无趣的小老头？

“安纳金，你就是安纳金天行者？”

安纳金点点头，电光火石间头脑转得飞快，立刻换了副面孔规规矩矩擦干净脸，忍住了将泛着劣质香水味的手帕丢弃的嫌恶——好吧，欧比旺不但难搞，还很受欢迎——安纳金得出结论，否则的话没有哪个姑娘会肯把手帕借给他，在明知被毁的前提下。

“为什么你会在这儿？”欧比旺接着问，“你应该明天直接去圣殿报道，长老们准备了考核等你，没通过之前你还不能算是我们中的一员，更何况你绝不该用那种残忍的手法擅自处理人犯，替绝地执行任务！”

老天——安纳金在内心翻个白眼，几乎不由自主打起退堂鼓。自己真要跟这个狼人相处？整日整夜听他唠唠叨叨教训个没完直到耳朵起茧？安纳金严重怀疑，假如欧比旺再多长他几岁，没准在喋喋不休这方面的造诣会超越所有人。

“考核，什么考核？”

安纳金竭力拿出一副好奇的语气，避重就轻转移了话题，及时掐灭那种令他恶寒退缩的想法。

欧比旺却似乎对他毫不知情略有诧异。他犹豫地抿了抿唇，这回斟酌片刻才作答。

“算了，考核的内容不应该由我告诉你。你既然已经来了，就跟我们一道走吧，正好我也要回圣殿报告，”他收起端着的架子，突然又想起什么把脸一扭，仿佛刻意躲避，肉鼓鼓的脸颊隐隐浮现出两抹淡红，“喂！你把那个塞回去藏好了，别再露出来！我不想…不想让别人误以为我跟你之间有什么……”他越说越小声，把头一低走开了。安纳金望着他走远，走到那个借他手帕的女绝地面前。

两个人有说有笑，看起来根本没人想起那条被遗忘的手帕。安纳金戴上斗篷后的帽子重新塞好项链。

欧比旺没直接要回去，他要么是故作矜持，要么就是单纯到了蠢的地步。这两种情况无论是哪种安纳金都不喜欢。因为那意味着帕尔帕廷的计划，他的计划恐怕得花掉比预计更长久才能实现。

安纳金沉思着，面孔隐藏在兜帽之下逐渐变得阴郁暗沉。染血的手帕被他随手一扔丢到地上，就像对待一件垃圾，抬起皮靴重重踩过。

现在欧比旺已经离开了将近两个标准时——

安纳金不耐烦地再次看眼手表，耐心从来都不是他的长处。但为了复仇，他不得不学会忍耐。吸血鬼没有数量优势，要想击败狼人，就必须不择手段，阴谋诡计才是通往胜利的唯一法门——他回忆着师父教过他的，深吸一口气，将自己的狂躁转化为力量，引导奔腾在血脉之间。

这时他敏锐地捕捉到一阵逐渐靠近的脚步声，安纳金睁开眼。

“长老们现在可以见你了。”

欧比旺说。安纳金点头，提起脚边放着的精致方盒，

“你和我一起吗？救我的事你全都告诉他们了？”

“不然你以为怎么会耽搁这么久……”欧比旺低着头和他并肩而行，嘴角用力一瘪，“我差点没给骂死。”

安纳金想笑，但没笑出来。欧比旺的头发在日光下已经完全染成了红色，他被刺得微微眯眼，余光一斜瞧见绿眼睛下白净的皮肤上生长着一颗小痣，安纳金纳闷自己怎么现在才发觉。

“欧比旺，如果你是现在遇到我，而不是小时候，你还会救我吗？”

安纳金突然发问。欧比旺回头看他，速度很快，几乎让人难以察觉。

“我不知道，”然后他回答，“我，我跟以前不太一样了。我长大了，没那么冲动。”

安纳金嗯了一声。至少欧比旺说了实话，这个答案对他来说也不算太糟。

“那你呢？”这时欧比旺反问，“假如你是我，你会救我吗？”

安纳金的脚步停了下来。他看着欧比旺，那双绿眸也望向他，隐含着期待灼灼发亮。

“我可能会。”

 _饶你一命_ 。


	3. Chapter 3

当安纳金跟随欧比旺进入到位于最高委员会尖塔顶层的会议室，他看到一颗卤蛋、一条章鱼、一只乌贼、以及各种千奇百怪的长相。他们围成一个圆圈，正对着大门端坐的则是那位德高望重的绿色小矮妖，尤达——安纳金当即就怀疑狼人是不是凭相貌选长老的，太丑了，他抽搐着眼皮感到一阵窒息。自己在跟吸血鬼打交道时从未受过这种折磨，欧比旺是这群狼人里唯一能看的一个。安纳金几乎是下意识把目光转向他，近乎饥渴地瞪了一会儿。然后他突然意识到自己的错误，欧比旺不只是能看。那张脸蛋清纯，一颗痣却又平添了魅惑，他漂亮得简直有点不像狼人，温顺的眉目毫无野兽的攻击性，金发碧眼缔造出的高贵优雅又超越了绝大多数吸血鬼。

欧比旺则险些被安纳金吓到，他刚行完礼抬头就撞上两道炙热的蓝眸，那里面猛烈燃烧着他完全看不懂的熊熊火苗。

然后安纳金找回冷静，他舒了口气，注意力重新转回最矮的狼人。

“年轻的天行者，”尤达从冥想中睁开眼，“你给我们带来了什么，我感觉到。”

安纳金上前几步，走到圆圈中心将方盒放到地上打开。

四周霎时议论纷纷，除了欧比旺。他抿紧了唇，注视着盒子里骷髅面罩碎裂大半，露出焦黑皮肤，布满疤痕的一张脸缓缓皱起眉头。

“格里弗斯的人头，吸血鬼里最擅长逃跑的专家，绝地一直追捕了他很久。”那个卤蛋一样的狼人开口，用明显是赞赏的口吻说。安纳金眼睛一眯看向他，好奇猜想这只狼人变回原形究竟是什么样，只秃头？还是全身上下一根毛都没？

卤蛋神情一冷，好像看穿了吸血鬼在想什么，一张黑脸彻底成了炭，赞赏从他眼里消失了。

其余长老还在附和，毫无疑问格里弗斯是个棘手的敌人，尽管几年以前受过重创致使身体残损，自愈能力也完全丧失。但借由机体改造、装备盔甲，卷土重来的格里弗斯却比肉身完整时更加恐怖骇人。

“嗯……很有诚意，你的见面礼，”尤达点头，头上的耳朵跟着微微扇动——不像如今的狼人，尤达在很多事情上都还保持着古老的旧习。比如平日里，比起人类或原形，他更习惯以半人半狼的形态示人，“加入绝地，我们可以同意。但是考核，你必须通过。”

“什么考核？”

安纳金问，心中早就有了答案。

“共情，”卤蛋与尤达眼神交流，接过口回答，“在座的长老需要进入你的意识，看看你有没有说谎，是否真心想毁灭西斯，加入我们。”

“什么？我不可能随便让别人进入我的大脑。”

“那我们就没办法达成共识了，天行者。”卤蛋斩钉截铁地说，仿佛根本没有任何意愿协调。

安纳金顿时就想把诸多计划抛之脑后，他感到被轻视的怒火在胃里焚烧。

“我再说一遍，我绝不可能允许随便一个人进入到我的脑子里，这是傲慢无礼的要求。你们总共有12位长老，会搞乱我的意识，破坏我的记忆，搅浑我的大脑。”

“他说得对，”这时欧比旺突然开口，安纳金猛地扭回头，速度太快以至于差点闪到脖子，“对不起，温杜大师，我知道这里没我说话的份……”欧比旺避开了与安纳金交汇的视线。他直视温杜，拿出恭恭敬敬的态度谦卑地说，“但是12位长老同一时间与一位年轻尚轻的吸血鬼共情，这是很冒险且不负责任的行为。”

那个卤蛋——梅斯温杜冷静下来，他仍旧板着脸，但没再说什么。

“的确阐述了强有力的观点，同样年轻的欧比旺，”尤达认同，他握紧手里的拐杖敲了敲地板，“那么，一个人与你共情，你想选谁？”

安纳金垂着眼看似一阵犹疑。

“欧比旺，我选欧比旺。”

“什么？”温杜同时和欧比旺惊叫起来。

“欧比旺还是个学徒！他不属于绝地长老会一员！”

“是的！”欧比旺慌张地说，“我，我从没跟任何人试过共情，除了课堂练习的时候，但那都是浅尝辄止！如果是进入一个人的记忆，我根本不知道能不能——”

“但是你学过，你了解方法和技巧是不是？”安纳金看着欧比旺，“我信任你，欧比旺。如果今天一定要从这间屋子里选一个人出来，我选择你。你保护过我，救过我的命，当年就是从这群人手里。”

欧比旺猛地噎住了，他瞪着眼睛说不出话。其他长老看来也都一样，会议室里气氛凝重，所有人都像是被迎面打了一巴掌，隐隐发白的脸色黯然无光。

尤达叹了口气。他看上去仿佛突然间苍老了几十岁，瘦小的身子佝偻在悬浮椅里，耷拉着耳朵疲惫万分。

“欧比旺，我们应该同意。”

“大师——”

“那是个错误，塔图因的悲剧，”尤达提高音量制止了温杜，“被错误的消息蒙蔽，我们都是；听信谣言，绝地不应该；为过去的行为辩护，狼人不会。但是死亡，你和你的母亲早已经历过一次。年轻的天行者，过多的依恋，过多的情感，你必须抛弃！切记！无需激情，无有灭亡，唯行此道——平静，你才终将寻获。”

 _无需激情，无有灭亡_ 。

长老们不再有异议，他们惭愧地低下头，周围立刻响起整齐拥护的喃喃自语声。

安纳金听在耳中，却只觉得荒唐可笑，逐渐狠狠捏紧了斗篷里不停发抖的两只手。他想当场笑出声，想放肆尖叫，想指着狼人的鼻子破口大骂这群道貌岸然的伪君子，骂到他们狗血淋头，再拿出武器杀到他们片甲不留——但他只是紧攥着拳头，一直攥着，低垂的脸笼罩着一层压抑的阴云，牙齿用力到几乎咬出血的程度。

“谨遵您的教导，大师。”

然后他弯下腰，颔首低眉。

欧比旺洗干净手脚，解开腰带走进千泉厅的时候，安纳金已经准备妥当等着他了。他也脱掉了斗篷，只着一件中衣站立在白雾皑皑的泉眼旁。修长的躯干像樽雕塑，面孔精雕细琢，沉思时总是习惯性地背着两手，幽邃神秘的蓝眸不经意间却又流露出几分桀骜不驯的少年神态。

欧比旺不由得心生感慨，安纳金现在的确跟他记忆里的小男孩相去甚远，他曾救下的小蝙蝠为了逃命落魄狼狈，满脸都是污泥和泪水。

欧比旺踌躇片刻走上前。

“安纳金，你确定要我来吗？我真的没有把握会不会伤到你，假如我不小心……”

“欧比旺，所有狼人里，你是最不可能伤害我的那一个，”安纳金打断了他的犹豫，“所以，是的，即使你再问我一百遍，我还是选你。”

欧比旺哽住了，他发现面前这个吸血鬼总有办法让他哑口无言。

“那么，我们是否开始？”安纳金挑起眉毛，嘴角甚至噙着顽皮的笑。

欧比旺艰难地点点头，他深吸一口气，走到一处最大的泉眼旁坐下。安纳金跟了过来。

“把手给我。”欧比旺说，摊开手掌轻轻握住安纳金伸出的两只手。他们相对而坐，四目相接，膝盖几乎触碰膝盖。那条串着红玉珠的项链就在欧比旺眼前晃，尾端消失在心口的位置，映衬得少年裸露出衣襟的肌肤更加雪白。欧比旺脸上一热，慌忙闭上眼，摒除杂念将精神集中到共情上。

“请允许我，把你的意识交给我。”他低声念道，小心翼翼释放出灵力，尝试与安纳金建立连接。

一开始，那的确很困难。欧比旺试探了几次都无法冲破屏障，他毕竟还是个学徒，也没有足够的经验，共情通常都需要感知能力高超的大师才能做到。

但是几分钟过后，也可能只有几十秒——欧比旺就发现安纳金深层的潜意识接纳了他，那扇光滑紧闭的黑色大门自己敞开了，欧比旺被吸入进去，完全是不由自主，水到渠成。

欧比旺一瞬间感到天旋地转。

然后当他感觉自己眨了眨眼，神志清明从睡梦中惊醒的时候， _他已经变成了安纳金_ ，被一个满脸惊慌的女人从床上抱了起来。

尖叫声，嘶吼声，漆黑的不祥浓雾笼罩着这个夜晚。欧比旺心里咯噔一跳，果不其然看到两个狼人忽然闯入，围攻着女人近乎残暴地将她撕成碎片，接着又纵火焚烧她的尸身。

欧比旺就躲在地道里，烧焦的气味熏得他眼眶生疼，妈妈两个字被他用两手捂着，牢牢堵回了喉间。

下一个场景似乎是处肮脏的地下水道。

欧比旺看到自己身上穿的衣物脏得根本瞧不出本来的颜色，他感觉不到冷，却一直瑟瑟发抖，周围有群叽叽喳喳的老鼠相伴。欧比旺忽然发狠抓起一只咬断脖子，那味道令他作呕，饿到昏厥软弱无力的四肢却舒缓了些。然后他缩进角落，蜷起手脚倒头便睡，一点也不在乎自己是不是躺在臭水沟里，身上的气味几乎和老鼠一样难闻。

接下去有很好多个年头欧比旺都是这般度过。

他四处奔波，东躲西藏，既不敢洗干净脸让人类瞧出他是个吸血鬼，也不敢光明正大走上街头撞见巡逻的狼人。为了生存，猫、狗、马匹、几乎什么动物的血他都喝过，瘦小的身材因为长期只猎杀动物单薄羸弱，却始终没有伤人。

可是不幸终究还是发生了——

有天夜晚，欧比旺潜入院子里偷几只鸡却被守株待兔的农夫抓住，他拼命挣扎被扯下了兜帽，露出一张涂满泥巴，但是嘴唇鲜红，黑夜里犹如烈火燃烧的一双眼。农夫胆战心惊叫来其他村民，齐心协力将他绑到木桩上准备点火烧死。

欧比旺怕得要命，他感到绝望，泪水没流下眼眶就被愈燃愈烈的火焰烤干，这几年来挥之不去的恐惧突然在他心头一齐膨胀，催生出了深入骨髓的强烈愤怒与仇恨。他不想杀人——欧比旺恍惚间听见脑海里最后有个声音凄厉地惨叫——然后当他醒回神，他已经杀了在场的所有人，包括妇女、包括那些被父母捂着眼睛的孩童，他们临死前只懵懂感觉有道利爪撕破了喉咙，什么也没瞧见。

几年之后欧比旺长高了不少，他的步伐变得坚定，面容冷漠，不会因为杀人这种事犹豫，也不会怜悯弱者，弱者全部该死。

然后欧比旺遇见了另一个改变他命运的吸血鬼。

醉生梦死的午夜，他像玩弄猎物一样将一个为他的美貌所倾倒，钱都不收的妓女咬破喉管以后居高临下地欣赏着女人倒在血泊里痛苦挣扎的姿态。他不饿，这只是为了寻乐子，为了杀人而杀人。

他出神地看着，直到听见有一个人笑着从阴影里走了出来。欧比旺警惕地猛回过头，张开嘴唇露出两颗利齿。

“别紧张，”阴影中现身的男人语气亲切和蔼，“我只是想问你，有没有兴趣加入西斯。”


	4. Chapter 4

西斯都是邪恶的，他们坏事做尽，杀人不眨眼——

欧比旺流浪的那几年常听人这么说，甚至很久以前，有一头救过他的小狼也对他说过。但他还是加入了，毕竟杀人对他现在来说不足挂齿。

那个和蔼的，衣着装束像德古拉一样的吸血鬼就是西斯尊主帕尔帕廷。他带着欧比旺来到科洛桑，第一次接触真正属于吸血鬼的世界。

那深埋地下，入口似乎总在变幻，只有与西斯歃血为盟的吸血鬼才能用特殊办法进入其中。欧比旺跟随着帕尔帕廷，一路看到瞧见他们的吸血鬼纷纷单膝跪地，俯首称臣，就算正在寻欢作乐也不例外。

“你想要这样的权利吗？”帕尔帕廷试探他，兜帽下的脸微微一笑，“ _借由权利，吾得胜利；借由胜利，吾破枷锁_ 。拜我为师，我就可以给你至高无上的权利。”

“但是我也要服从你？”男孩不屑，“这不叫至高无上。”

帕尔帕廷嘴角的笑容一瞬变得更深。

“我是不可超越的，只除了我。那正是西斯的核心原则。师父教给徒弟本领，凌驾于徒弟之上，徒弟永远虎视眈眈。”

欧比旺思忖着话里的深意，他好像突然懂了，于是停住脚步跪到地上。

“师父。”他大声说。

欧比旺很无聊。

他躺在床上，头发长得有些盖住了眼，枕着手臂紧盯天花板上一只爬来爬去的蜘蛛，脚边扔着本烂掉几页的书。

然后他打了个呵欠，身子一翻面对墙，困倦一般阖上了双眼。

他好像睡着了，屋里除了均匀的呼吸声，安静得什么也听不见。

可是当一只指甲细长的手悄悄伸向他的脖子，还差一点就要划破皮肤的时候，那双睡着的眸子却睁开了。里面睡意全无，欧比旺咧嘴一笑，握住藏着的银剑抵住了那只手，猫一样迅捷地从床上蹿了起来。他几个跳跃攀上横梁，身子往下一倒，像荡秋千似的挂在那儿。

“师父，”他抱怨，“能不能换点新鲜的，这一套我都玩腻了。”

被叫做师父的人咯咯笑着抬头看向他，收回了指甲两手一摊，早有预备从袖子里滑出了什么又细又软的东西，好像一根头发丝，不仔细瞧根本瞧不见。

“好，新鲜的来了，我的徒弟。”他的师父说，膝盖一曲发动了攻击。

欧比旺吃了一惊，瘦削的身体立刻像水滑向地面，脚尖才刚站稳就感觉头上一道凌厉的风罩上面门。那使他仓促间打了个急滚，狼狈但及时躲过一劫。

接着他还没机会喘气，鬼魅般的身影就又缠了上来。欧比旺左支右拙，完全是凭借本能勉强用银剑抵挡住了眼花缭乱的攻势。他的师父使出的速度和力量前所未见，秘密武器也是，欧比旺只能一直防御，根本没有机会出招，几乎是节节败退，空间不大的斗室里，从地板跳上桌子，壁虎游墙左右冲撞，然后再滚回床上，只是守住全身的破绽就费劲了力气。他的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，心知处于被动永远也没有可能获胜，不免更加焦躁，一时失去耐性贸然抖动剑尖急速挑向两只手攥紧的纤细银丝。

他当然没砍中，而且为了进攻牺牲了防守，门户大开被当胸一踹，力度大到他怀疑自己当场被震得肝胆俱裂。

欧比旺顿时撞到墙上，然后又狠狠摔下床剧烈地咳嗽，支撑的右手微微发抖，再抬起头时满脸都是狂怒。

他大吼一声蹿了出去，剑舞成了一道银光，几乎与他浑然一体，调动着全身的怒气将力量提升到极限。

“好！做得非常好！我的学徒！”他的师父夸赞他，脸上洋溢起疯狂的笑，“感受你的愤怒，利用它！欢迎它！向我发动进攻——”

他不断用言语刺激自己的学徒，化解的手法却轻描淡写，仿佛逗猫一般，看似由攻转守却连片衣角都没让人碰到。燃烧在欧比旺眼中的愤怒不禁越来越炽烈，终于在某个瞬间完全转变成了赤橙的金色。这时他的师父像是满意了，往后一跃忽然退出数米挪至门口，手腕下翻拽紧了银丝。

欧比旺一声闷哼，这才觉察自己不知什么时候被缠了好几圈捆了个结结实实，银线还在不断收紧，鲜血从他烂掉的衣服源源不断往外渗。

他的师父以胜利者的姿态面容冷酷地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛毫无怜悯，仿佛对他很失望，仿佛对他的无能感到厌倦。

“你太弱了，我的学徒。”

当欧比旺终于被放开，顿时瘫到了地上虚弱地猛烈打颤。他满身是血，密密麻麻的细小勒痕却因为治愈的能力逐渐愈合，疼得他脸色惨白，一遍又一遍打湿衣服分不清究竟是血还是汗。

他的师父随后便走了，没有再看他一眼。欧比旺一个人被丢弃在黑暗中的血地里，右手伸进怀里牢牢握住什么，一声也没有哭过。

欧比旺—— _不，这不是欧比旺_ 。

他感到另一道意识激烈地挣了一下，告诉他自己不是欧比旺，那道意识想走，它不忍再看。

但是吸血鬼不放过它——

欧比旺逃不掉，只能亲眼目睹相似的一幕发生一次又一次。调教自己的徒弟对西斯尊主来说不过是游戏而已，他通过折磨使徒弟变得更强，可徒弟越强，他折磨的手段也就越残忍。欧比旺开始忍不住嚎叫，他的叫声凄惨地回荡在幽深寂静的古堡里，像一头失去理智疯狂痛苦的困兽。激起旁的吸血鬼战栗，最终却又如石子坠落深渊，任他如何挣扎如何祈求也没有人来救他，没有人。

他用力扯下怀里的珠子发狂地丢了出去，片刻过后却又扑到地上捡了回来。这时他终于再也难以忍耐。他崩溃地抱住膝盖痛哭流涕，像回到小时候那样，战战兢兢地躲进角落望向一片漆黑的眼中就只剩下恐惧和茫然。

欧比旺感到自己空荡荡的内心几乎什么也没有了，除了恨——

“ **不** ！”

欧比旺喊出了声，他剧烈挣扎，两只手拼命想要从紧抓着他的另一双手臂里逃出来，太多的情绪聚集在他脑子里，他从来，从来都没有体会过这样的痛苦，这样的仇恨。

那甚至让他觉得四周包围的黑暗将要吞噬自己，欧比旺承受不住，几乎是下意识的，在彻底挣脱以前将自己的记忆向着那片黑暗狠狠冲撞——

安纳金一瞬间看到一个无忧无虑的自己，对他来说确实是有点无忧无虑。

毕竟那些微不足道的烦恼只是今天的功课好像比较难，师父又多教训了他两句，同班的女同学干嘛不好好上课老想着逗他，他自觉自己明明愚笨又无趣，也没工夫谈恋爱。

可是他偶尔也有伤心的时候。

他的师父死了，在一次执行公务中被一个叛逃的狼人一剑毙命，他抚摸着下葬的石棺强自忍耐，一回到房间却躲到师父的床上蒙着被子哭成了泪人。但是流淌在那种悲伤之中的浓烈情感却不是恨，而是爱。

欧比旺把自己的爱不停推回去，现在是他不愿放手了，那股黑暗的力量开始退却，开始挣扎，欧比旺把手牢牢抓紧。他不能放，绝不能，安纳金——他记起被黑暗吞噬的名字，同他抗争、同他拉扯、互不相让、感觉两股力量就像命运缠绕的藤蔓，再也难解难分。

他们两人最终是被一股外力强行分开的——

欧比旺和安纳金齐齐跌了出去，摔在地上捂着脑袋呻吟，身体仿佛如遭雷击，不能自已地剧烈打战。

然后欧比旺回过神看到尤达大师拄着拐杖若有所思地看着他们，站在另一旁的温杜大师则难掩震惊，好像有什么超出他理解的事情发生了。

_到底怎么了？_

欧比旺刚这样想，还没问出口，就看到不远处的安纳金猛抬起头，无比惊讶地瞪着他。

_欧比旺？_

欧比旺听到安纳金在叫自己的名字，但令他迷惑的是，安纳金的嘴唇一直动都没动。 

于是当欧比旺终于意识到他们俩是在大脑里交流，他的绿眼也猛地睁大了。

“罕见的灵魂纽带，你们之间。”

尤达苍老的声音徘徊在千泉厅上空——

事实上，如果有任何人还有心思留意他的语气的话，他听上去甚至有点愉快。


End file.
